How a prophecy became our lives
by CassandrAki
Summary: Neo and Trinity try to start their relationship after the events of the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

Morpheus couldn't say a word. Facing the Matrix-login-section of the Neb after Cypher's betrayal and the squiddy-attack that had fallowed, he now could see that Neo had survived the fight against the agents. Neo had made it out of the Matrix before the EMP was done. And he was kissing that woman who had become a kind of daughter for Morpheus. The Captain was very glad to see the One alive, but he didn't know what to think about that kiss he had witnessed without wanting to. He even had no time to think about this, because Tank was now screaming for help.  
Tank had fulfilled his last order as an operator and had brought all surviving crew members back to this reality. But the pain in his body became unbearable now. "Morpheus", he whispered once more.  
And like waking up from a dream, Neo and Trinity took a short scared look at each other and got up to hear the last words of their dying friend.

Their kiss had been interrupted so sudden and in such a terrible way that Neo and Trinity could not even realize what they had been doing.  
Tank was leaving this world, surrounded by the last members of the crew he had been a part of. His last wish was telling his sister Zee how much he had loved her, and that he still believed in the mission he died for.  
He found peace with no sorrow written on his face. But the ones he left behind felt even more destroyed by what Cypher had done to them. One out of them. A man they had trusted like anyone else. What kind of inner war must have driven Cypher? They did not know.

With a numb feeling, as if they were machines themselves, Neo and Trinity carried Tank's body to the place where his brother and the other ones were lying.  
"We must get them off the ship", Morpheus said, under tears. "If I have to walk past them once more, I start to think of putting my own life to an end right now"  
"They're worth a real testimony", Trinity explained. "But we have to get out of here before we end up like them ourselves."

Somehow, the Nebucchadnezzar had to repaired at least to the degree that they could send an emergency signal to Zion. Waiting for getting back to the city could take them days in extreme danger, as long as the ship did not work. Days, in which they had to keep up their mental health somehow.  
It was clear to everyone that they could not bring their dead companions home. But Morpheus made a promise to himself that he would hold a speech for everyone of them when they were back in Zion.  
Finally, their bodies were buried out in the cold dark of the old tunnel system, between metal and steel.

Neo, Trinity and Morpheus had been working for about 48 hours now, until they finally transmitted the signal. If the machines had recieved it themselves, now the Neb would be ready to fight again.  
They had been able to repair the weapon system, but the drive was still off line. Another ship had to come and help them.  
All that was left to do now, was waiting.

Morpheus insited on shifts for keeping the watch. And he also wanted to keep the first shift.  
"Well, after all, I think the two of you have something to talk over.", he whispered to Neo.  
Neo did not look like being in the mood for talking anything over.  
But Morpheus knew Trinity better than Neo did, at that time.  
He knew that she had been extremely critical towards men, regarding any other relationship but the kind of battleship-companions. Noone had been able to get close to her in another way than in friendship. And Morpheus was one of the rare priviledged individuals that could call themselves her friend.  
He knew what it had cost her to do whatever she did, making Neo wake up again after Smith had shot him. So the tall, dark skinned man just gave the pale one a meaningful look and repeated: "Oh yes, you have."

Still doubting, Neo finally walked pass the corridors of the Neb to find Trinity's room. And to find out that the last 48 hours had made him more than just tired. Maybe this was a chance for him. If she was just as worn out as him, maybe it was easier to break the ice now.  
He knocked at her door shiely, but she had left it open and briefly said: "Come in."  
Neo still wasn't shure if this was okay, but he went in slowly and sat down beside her on the ground.  
"That was a tough day", she started. "I still can't get their dead faces out of my head."  
"It must be hard for you", Neo answered concerned. "You've known them much longer than I do, and even for me, it was a shock."

"I'm glad that we survived.", she admitted after a while.  
"So am I. I'm not sure if Morpheus is, but if he has slept a bit, I hope he will return to his known strength."  
"He will. But he needs time... Somehow... he was like a father to all of us. And he felt responsible for the whole crew... But you and I know, the greatest respect we can show to our dead friends is to keep on fighting the machines with no mercy..."  
Trinity was looking down on the ground when she slowly said that, and her head had sunk. Sadness and anger, but also exitedness and hope were fighting within her. She decided to cling on the good feelings that still were there, before she would get absorbed by the bad ones. Her eyes were showing tears, pride and love at the same time, when she added:  
"I wish I could have seen that bastard Cypher's face when I told him that I believe in you"

Neo remembered that she had been looking deeply into his eyes right then. Cypher had asked her something on the telephone, and she had just said "Yes". Soon after that, Tank had been back on line to manage them out of the Matrix.  
How did she know that some kind of miracle was about to happen?  
He still wasn't really sure about her feelings. He didn't really know what she had done to make him come back to life, as Morpheus reffered to. But he felt that there was more than something between him and Trinity. And he had felt her presence as he defeated agent Smith.  
He had to thank her for reviviting him. And he had to apologize for kissing her without asking after being plugged off. But at that moment, this kiss had seemed to him all that he wanted to do.  
Thomas Anderson had always been shy to women, like most of his collegues at the it-office. But Neo felt endlessly attracted to that wonan. Though he was nervous, he was sensitive enough to understand how difficult it was for Trinity to let anyone close to her. He thought that he might have overstressed her feelings. He remembered that there had always been something she wanted to tell him, that she never was able to bring out. Until this day. He had to know.

"How could you be so sure about that when you talked to him?", he finally asked her.

Trinity's heart went wild. So he didn't know.  
When his life had been in danger, she clearly had been sure about what to do.  
But now, she would have to tell him that she was in love with him once more.  
It seemed obvious that he couldn't have heard her voice when he was in the Matrix.  
But since he had waken up, she was not only thinking that her feelings had reached him. She also hoped that he would understand what had happened.

"Why did he kiss me then? Is he just playing with me?", she thought. But her reason told her that he maybe was ashamed about what he had done. Obviously, he had not completely understood what she had done to save him. Instead, his kind nature made him think that he might have affected her, by kissing without asking. Since they had been interrupted by the terrible event of Tank's sudden death, they had had no opportunity to talk it over.

She tried to breathe slowly to calm her heart down. The oracle had only told her, that she would fall in love with the One. But the old lady never mentioned a word about his feelings.  
For a moment, Trinity was not sure anymore, if he was just another idiot in her life or at least someone as shy and insecure about love as she was. But she had to risk it. She bit on her lip to play it cool and began:  
"Neo... Do you remember that I said I had to tell you something? Right before Tank got me out of that telefone cell after Cypher's attack? And that I was afraid to do so?"  
Neo looked at her seriously and just replied: "Yes, I remember that, Trinity."  
"Well, there is something that makes me know that you're the One."  
"How can you, Trin? Honestly, I still don't know if I am. I don't want people to see something in me that I cannot fulfill."  
"Neo, trust me... You have to be the One...", she tried to explain slowly, and calm, while looking into his eyes with hers wide open. She still was afraid. But she was getting close to that feeling inside her again. That feeling, that was stronger than all the strategies of self-protection she had ever learned in her life. That feeling, which made her trust this man whatever he did, and that made her see his bright nature beyond his doubting behaviour. Now, she was ready to tell him once more.  
"Neo, the Oracle... She told me, that I would fall in love with a man..." Neos heart nearly stopped. This could mean the best, or even the worst.  
"And... that that man, the man I love... would be the One."  
Neo could not say a word. But Trinity was not holding herself back any longer:  
"I knew it when I first saw you. I felt it when I looked into your eyes, as Cypher asked me. I was too afraid to tell you right then. And I still am. I'm sorry."

"I understand", he said after a while, trying to be very kind, though his heart was beating fast and his thoughts were making a hot mess out of his brain, "Telling someone that you like him or her is a difficult thing. I was never good at that."  
She believed it without asking for more.  
"But now", he went on, "I'm having the advantage of being the One, you see."  
He smiled a bit, and tried to relax the situation.  
But Trinity only realized that she had forgotten how vulnerable she could feel in this very moment. She could not bear the tension any longer. Neo was looking deeply into her eyes, and she felt calmed. "Trin", he said trustworthy, "I've never felt something like that for any other person in my life before." He was lying his hand on her shoulder very carefully.  
"Neither have I", she replied, still afraid of the consequences.  
But when they finally ended up kissing, she remembered something she also had forgotten of for a long time: How a truly happy moment could feel like.

When his lips melted into hers, it felt like it should have always been that way.  
As he started to kiss her all over, she felt like losing all control in his arms.  
She was surprised that this did not feel bad at all.

Normally, Trinity hated to lose self-control and was known for acting cool and reasonable in even the most difficult situations. But when she was with Neo, she could do nothing more, but trust.  
She had already realized this, when holding on to him at the elevator shaft, trying to free Morpheus. Now, this trust was becoming the biggest part of her strength. It had come immediately. And it was like medicine for her soul.

From this moment on, she knew that if she really wanted to support Neo, she could not listen to her doubts about herself or their relationship any longer. All that she would give him from now on was freely chosen and based on that honest trust into her love. She did not ever doubt, neither herself, nor him. Her faith gave her the self-confidence she needed. She had never lost it when giving herself to him.  
This kind of love would give Neo the strength to fallow his own path, and it made him almost addicted to that woman. What he trusted in, was her believe in him. Nothing more and nothing less.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They both intuitively felt what would be going on between them in the future. And sharing this one heavenly moment, they did not complain, as they heard a knocking at the door and their captain screamed: "Shift change!"  
Trinity knew it was her turn now, and was about to walk out the door when she whispered to Neo: "We'll have to tell him. It's his ship and we are his crew members!"  
Neo nodded agreeing.  
When Trinity faced Morpheus, preparing to explain that her and Neo had started something a captain might not be glad about, Morpheus looked at his daughter-like friend and whispered in her ear: "It's okay. I already knew... He needs you."

From that moment on, noone working with them ever critizised their relationship.  
Neo went to join Trinity's shift, and togehther they made a two hour-watch, fulfilling their duties with discipline. After that, they were both given two hours of spleep they urgently needed.

Morpheus' second shift was about to end now, when he recieved a signal from the Logos that had come to help them repair their drive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Neo felt overwhelmed.  
Flying through the open gates of Zion for the first time in his life, he felt a little like a small child being introduced to the world outside.  
"Welcome to your new home!", Morpheus stated, visibly content with the fact that he had brought his ship back to haven.  
During the last two and a half days, he had often doubted that they would make it. But the Logos had come before the machine watchmen had found them.

Though an endless tension fell off the surviving soldiers as the heavy doors were closing again behind their ship, they were given no time to relax.  
Trinity, Neo and Morpheus soon were brought to a commitee that wanted them to explain all the events they had witnessed.  
Cypher's case was worth a heated discussion. And what made the senators and militairs even more sceptical was what Morpheus told them about Neo.  
The prophecy of the chosen One was a believe that seperated people into two parties. Those who doubted it were not sure if Neo even was a threat himself, given such unusual skills as reported by his Captain.  
Luckily, all that Neo could think of was Trinity. When he looked at her, he just felt wildly exited and was given the strength to answer even the most provocative questions.  
They did not bother him. What was much more interesting to him at that moment was the fact, that he had met the woman of his dreams.

Nevertheless, he was registered as a new citizen of Zion now. When being asked for a place to live, he just stated that he would stay at a friend's first.  
He was much too tired to go through another bureaucratic process.  
Trinity did not know about this, and she felt surprised that at the end of another hard day, he just joined her to her place.  
She had not been home for long, and taking a man to her quarters somehow bewildered her.  
"I just thought I might...", Neo stumbled.  
"It's okay, she said. "I just didn't clean up before I left... To your own responsibility, you can come in."

Neo entered a small messy room. But her place to sleep made good for that.  
She had built a little cave at the end of her tube-like apartment, and in that additional chamber, her bed was standing.  
"Did you create that?", he asked her, pointing at the cave.

Trinity felt caught. "Well, yes, I made that...", she answered quickly.  
He had found out the most intimate aspect of her apartment at first sight, though lots of the crap standing around could have attracted more of his attention.  
It felt like another piece of self-protection was breaking within her, and she was ashamed a bit.  
Noone had ever asked her about this before.

A part of her melted lovingly, wanting to tell him everything about this piece of art. But another part of her just did not feel ready yet. Not ready to explain that in all those years she spent wating for the One, this creative project had become some sort of ritual for her.  
A beautiful place to share.  
All of these years that had fallowed after the Oracle's prophecy, she had tried to prepare herself for another relationship.  
Another relationship, after she had decided to love no more.

She had been much younger than Neo when she was freed from the Matrix. But up to that point, she already had made enough painful experiences with men, starting with her alcoholic father who had used to beat her when he was drunk.  
Followed by all of those who only wanted her body without seeing the clever mind she was.  
She had promised herself not to give away her power to a man ever again for the rest of her life.

And then she got that prediction, that would change her life forever.  
It had cost her quite a long time to adopt to that.

Trinity realized that she had been drifting away. Neo was still looking at her and did not know what went wrong.  
"I just had it finished two months ago", she explained, making herself come back to life.  
"And now he's here", she thought to herself. "Is he really?"  
She could not totally believe it.  
She surely liked Neo. And she felt attracted to him intensely, a fact that somehow seemed also dangerous to her. He was wonderful. But she would have to surrender more than ever now.  
Going to the shower, she tried to brush away all the feelings that were confusing her.

Neo started tidying up the couch and prepared himself to sleep. He didn't want to take it any further at that point, and he was overwhelmed by his tiredness.  
When Trinity came out, only a towel wrapped around her, he was already in the land of dreams.  
She stopped, being surprised and touched by his politeness that was showing up in the fact he had stayed away from her bed.

"He really must have needed a place to sleep", she thought.  
At that point, not only the soldier but also the private woman she was, felt sure Neo was the One.  
Even if he had not been the chosen One, he was the one for her.  
Her heart felt light and she went to bed in joy. This man was different.  
This man was special. This man could sense her feelings.

She still lay awake for some time, even if she had the same lack of sleep as him. And she got up again very early. There was just something working within her, giving her no time to rest. Nevertheless, she did not feel worn out at all.  
Trinity looked for some eatable reserves in her cupboards. She tried to prepare a little breakfast out of the leftovers that she had found. Luckily, bread was availible in Zion, and therefore also some sort of coffee-ripoff. This seemed to be a very delicacy, compared to the nourishing slime that was given out on the battleships.

She felt such peace within her as she sat down on the couch to watch him sleep, remembering she had done the same soon after he had been freed.  
Like then she looked at him smiling silently. But now she was not that uncertain anymore. She really had told him she loved him. And he even had told her he loved her back...  
She realized a never expected piece of joy had started to unfold within her.  
How should they go on? She did not know, but time would show.

Neo woke up and all he saw first were her eyes. Her beautiful, wide blue eyes.  
He would never forget these eyes, even if the world ended tomorrow.  
Slowly getting up, her watch over his sleep melted his heart.  
"How long have I been asleep?", he asked shiely, rubbing his head with his hand.  
"Not too long. We've still got two hours until the cerimony", she said.  
Today, their crew members should be honoured like Morpheus had promised.  
"Hungry?"  
"Yes. You've got something different than Sex Crispies?", he joked.  
"Well... We've got conserved bread and wheat coffee, freshly produced in Zion!"  
"Sounds like the best thing I've ever heard for weeks!"  
They sat down to eat silently, but they both felt so exited.  
Neo reached out for her hand across the table.  
She smiled, and lay her other hand back on his.  
She did not know what to say.  
Deep inside of her, she wanted to cry, because she was so moved.  
But she did not want to disturb that beautiful moment.

"Can I ask you something?", Neo wanted to know.  
"Go on"  
"Who was your last boyfriend? Just to know who to keep an eye on."  
He tried to make a joke out of it, pretending to be jealous. Surely, Trinity had enough chances with men. He knew he would have a lot of rivals.  
But he felt that someone had hurt her very deeply. He sensed that there was something standing between them, and he wanted to get that out of her.

"There wasn't anyone", she shortly stated, "Not after the Oracle told me what she'd told me. I kept looking out for the One, but I didn't fall in love. There's only you."  
Her voice was trembling. "I'm sorry I'm not...", she gasped. Now she was really surrendering to her true feelings. "I'm sorry that this soldier woman is not the most experienced woman in love affairs", she said. "I haven't been in love for a long time. I feel so awkward, because I don't know how to handle this... I mean, us... There's just no program for this in my head."  
Neo stood up and took her arm resolutely.  
"Trinity", he said wholehaertedly, "don't worry. I'm more than just content to be with you.  
And I won't hurt you. Be sure about that. I don't know who made you doubt yourself that way.  
But I apreciate you in any way you are. Take your time."  
And not being able to resist a thought that made him grin, he added:  
"I'm lucky that destiny saved you for me!"  
He had to smile whimsically. This time, he could break the ice.

"Egoistic bastard!", Trinity yelled half-way laughing, pretending to be angry and trying to slap him.  
At that moment, Neo pressed her against the wall and kissed her without regarding her resistance.  
She felt overwhelmed, and so she gave in to his kiss.  
Eventually, she was grinning herself, enjoying his lips on hers. He couldn't have saved the situation any better. Looking at her more seriously again, he went on kissing her. He knew they were walking on thin ice. But step by step, they were walking very well.

Trinity felt freed inside.  
Their kisses filled up the silence, and she realized she wanted to share her heart, her body and her soul with that man. Happiness had come back to her heart once more.  
And maybe it could keep that way for a while.  
Neo was so relieved.  
He pulled his arms around Trinity, feeling with her. Wondering who or what might have hurt this wonderful person, made him sad and wanting to protect her for the rest of his life.  
He would to give her all the love and respect that she so much deserved.  
Trinity's heart seemed to be as breakable as the amount of strength she was showing up to survive. But the fact that she had opened up to him at all, really ment she trusted him completely.  
Neo understood the kind of treasure that was being revealed to him.

Though he did not want to disappoint the people who believed in him as the One, the person he did not want to disappoint the most,  
was Trinity.


	3. Chapter 3

After the ceremony for the Nebucchadnezzar members that had passed over,  
Trinity went home deeply sad. She was glad that Neo was there, but her soul felt iced and she could not talk about what had happened.  
Silently, they both walked through the halls of Zion, thinking of Mouse, Tank, Dozer, Switch and Apog... And how they would have loved to return to the city together as a whole crew.  
They even felt a little regret for Cypher. He had not only lost his life as well, he also had already lost his mind before. Nevertheless, Trinity wished she could have sent him to hell before he took the others. But there was no going back. Life had to go on.

"I think you've earned yourself a better place to sleep tonight", Trinity broke the silence.  
"Oh, really? I feel honoured. But that old rusty couch was quite... comfortable as well. Nevertheless, I'm glad to join the lady if she lets me!"  
"She will, but she will fall asleep as soon as she'll lie down."  
After another while of silence that fallowed, she went on:  
"Normally, I'd now beat my pillow till there's no feeling left in me.  
And then... I'd probably drink myself to sleep, if I'd find some sleep at all...  
But... this time I'll just close my eyes. And I won't feel alone."

Neo understood. He should let her have her way to deal with this, and just be there.  
He lay down beside her, while she was staring into the dark. But he would wait until she wanted to talk on her own.  
Instead, she finally crawled into his arms after a long time trying to get over the emptiness within her. And she fell asleep soon after doing so, without saying a word.  
That felt much more comfortable than anything she was used to when trying to deal with having lost someone. While the death of comrades mostly had to be a part of a soldier's life, being with a person that cared seemed mere luxury. Especially for Trinity.

This morning, Neo got awake earlier than her. She was still lying on his shoulder, so he did not want to wake her up and made no move.  
Now, he was watching over her sleep, content that she had found some. It felt so good to hold her in his arms. He was happy she had finally managed to get closer to him during sleep.

She would love him like no other, and he felt that. The reason why she had built such a big wall around her heart was that once she'd fall in love, she'd love without holding back. Neo would not misuse that. He appreciated what she was giving him to the fullest. She would be safe this time, and he was a very lucky man. His heart would be safe as well. His heart would be hers, for the rest of their lives. More and more, he would show her... He'd let her take her time, try to gain her trust, and let her gain his. He wanted to grant her all the time in the world. Yet he felt another exited part of him couldn't wait, because he was having such a crush on her.

Trinity opened her eyes.  
"Good morning, white rabbit!", he whispered, and kissed her head.  
She took a deep breath. More and more she started to realize what was happening.  
She was in love. And she was living with a partner who would never leave her side, unless she needed time for herself.

It seemed like a miracle. Something she wouldn't have believed, even if the Oracle had told her.  
The best case she had imagined was a wild love affair, and that's what it was going to become, but also much more than that.  
She had imagined giving her body to the One, trying to cheer him up before his last battle. But then, her destiny would be fulfilled. Job done. That was all her mind had been able to expect from men, unless a very small part of her had dared to dream from time to time. Nevertheless, realistic Trinity had only hoped he would be kind, if she was lucky.

But the final battle wouldn't start tomorrow and the world wasn't going to end tonight.  
She had been given a wonderful man, and they were given a beautiful time with each other.  
The best six month she'd ever have in her whole life.  
Right now, she was already happy for those three days they had in Zion.

3

Today, there was dance in the temple. Neo and Trinity decided to go there together with Link and Zee. They all had to throw off the depression of what had happened. And since Link had argeed to become the new operator of the Neb, they even had a true reason to celebrate.  
Zee was not convinced about his decision, but she knew that her brothers would have wanted him to do so and respected that right now. Tonight, she would dance, try to forget her worry and enjoy her last night with Link, before they all had to leave.

Normally, Trinity wouldn't have joined them. She and Morpheus would have stayed somewhere in the background to comment on Commander Lock's poor dancing skills.  
They'd have drunk to the fact that relationships are crap, and she had kept her prediction to herself, secretly thinking that some things maybe could change, despite all that.  
Morpheus would have thought similiar, not being able to admit, just unlike her.

But this night, she'd dance herself, feeling clumsy first, but nevertheless enjoying it. She took a short look at Morpheus, who smiled at her lifting his drink.  
She knew now they both had been wrong, or secretly right. Maybe, even Captain Niobe would change her mind one day.

Neo wrapped his arms around Trinity's hips from behind, while giving in to the rythm.  
He thought of the club where he had met her first, back in the Matrix. He hadn't been going out for long, too busy with his secret life as a hacker. But unexpectedly fallowing the white rabbit, there she had been. That special night and this special lady had awoken him, in any kind of way. Now, after all the trouble he went through, her he was holding the woman of his dreams in his arms. He, as well, could still not really believe what faith had given him.

Trinity turned around to kiss his lips, and he enjoyed every very second of it. Surrounded by all the people, the heat and the sounds of Zion, they forgot that they were soldiers in a war against machines. They forgot they had a destiny to fallow. They only felt their bodies being endlessly attracted to one another, their hearts beating together as exitedly as never before in their both's lives.

Returning home late, and with too many drinks in their blood, they slowly made their way back to Trinity's quarters, both joking and laughing out loud.  
"If Morpheus would see us that way, he'd quit our service!", Neo yelled.  
"No no no, we're still private persons now, we're allowed to... You should have seen him... No better than us..."

When they finally reached their door, Neo carried her to bed while she started giggling childishly.  
"You already wanna marry me?"  
"No, no, I would never marry you, ugly lady. I am only a gentleman."  
As he laid her down, he realized that he was getting very nervous. Though he was drunk, the remaining functioning parts of his brain told him that taking the next step maybe ment moving on too fast, especially for her. He went to the bathroom to cool down and refresh himself, but as he returned, he realized that Trinity wasn't cooling down at all.  
She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to bed.

"This is our last night in Zion, so..."  
Neo wasn't sure what to think of that, but she was right. Returning to Zion for the next time could take weeks.  
"Trin... I don't know how to tell...", he whispered.  
"What is it?" "Last time I went to bed with a girl was in college... And that wasn't even reality! I... I don't want to treat you in a way less than you deserve!"  
Trinity became thoughtful for a while, but her instinct was growing stronger than anything left on her mind. That instinct ment not only wanting this man, but also the clear intuition that the moment was perfect now, despite of all she had been through.  
"Neo...", she said, lovingly taking his hand, "...it's the same to me. We both feel insecure, yet we adore one another, and..."  
"We're both drunk!", he ended her sentence funnily, "So it must be worth giving it a try, right?" This was his way of dealing with their nervousness.

She smiled and kissed him, before she carefully took his head in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. He was sure she would never hurt him as well.  
Up to that point, he had not only been afraid of giving in to her completely. He also feared that he could hurt her with his desire. But now he felt that she was even more ready than he was. The dance had heatened them up, the alcohol and the beat of the drums that even could be heard up here in their apartment. He just had to fallow his impulses and push away the control of his brilliant mind which enabled him to go beyond all limitations in the Matrix. But this was his real life.  
Right now, he was only a man, trying to love a woman. For one moment, he wanted to forget his role as the One, forget what would might fallow, be noone else but the man that Trinity loved.

It felt so good to her, to be touched by him that way. She had never imagined that she could enjoy this so well. Tears ran from her face, because she realized what she had been missing for so long. Whether being experienced or not did not matter. All that she'd count on was the strong feeling that she loved and trusted that man.  
They were driving one another to ecstasy.

3

Still lying awake side by side for long, Trinity finally started to open up about her past life a bit.  
"Neo... I have to tell you something..." She was watching the ceiling of her cave.  
He just looked at her listening.  
"...When the Oracle told me, that I would fall in love with the One", she said, "I thought that this would be my destiny, my task, just something that I had to fulfill. But... I never thought it would make me so endlessly happy."  
Trinity paused, and thought of how thankful she was to be with Neo. She was not only made for him. He also seemed to be so perfectly made for her...  
She caressed his face. And with tears in her eyes, she whispered:  
"Loving and supporting you feels like all I wanna do right now."

Neo was very moved, and lay her hand on his heart.  
"That's all I wanna do as well, Trin... I'll never let you go."  
He took her in his arms, and they both took a deep breath.  
They had found a true equal in one another, a soulmate... the love of their lives.  
All that went before did not matter. Everything was like it had always been supposed to be.

The next morning, the Neb was going to start again and they had to leave very early.  
Yet they were so happy, being given the great chance of serving together on the same hovercraft. Enjoying the last few hours of their private lives running out, they both felt such peace, regardless of what might come.


End file.
